


Koichi's Family

by AkaiRen



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Drabbles, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiRen/pseuds/AkaiRen
Summary: Koichi wants his own family.





	Koichi's Family

**Author's Note:**

> This story is fiction — ** _pure imagination_**. I do not gain any profit for writing this fiction and I do not own the characters they belong to themselves.

Tsuyoshi cannot stop looking at the small bundle lying in the crib. It is attached to the low bed where he is lying at, decorates in—obviously, small red and blue ribbons around it. The small bed has a soft blue-coral pattern sheet and cute fish-plush on the right side with the little boy sound asleep in the middle.

“Your brother is so cute ne Pan.” He says to the long-fury dog that is sitting between him and the crib. Pan looks at him for two seconds as if saying a quick ‘yes’ before turns her attention back to the sleeping baby.

Tsuyoshi cannot stop himself not to poke the pinky-chubby cheek, carefully, do not want to upset the sleeping one. Still, the baby moves his head, wriggling a bit at the action and lips open as if saying an inaudible protest. The man chuckles at the sight; he is so mesmerized by him.

After years being together, Koichi told him about his desire to have a complete family, which, in his definition is having and rising children together. But since Tsuyoshi cannot compile his wish by giving birth—let alone pregnant, both of them were encouraged by their family to adopt one. Though it was not an easy decision and took quite a long time and procedure, finally both of them were granted the permission for adoption. Much to Koichi delight, Tsuyoshi will never forget his partner overjoyed reaction at the result.

“Tsuyoshi..” He rolls back just to be caught in kiss by Koichi. The younger man is too engrossed in his thought that he doesn’t realize Koichi has joined him in the bed. His partner warm hand on left right cheek, while the other one easily find his right hand, entwines it with Koichi’s own hand. It is a simple kiss but Tsuyoshi is almost breathless when Koichi pulls himself up in favor giving a peck to his forehead before settles down on his side.

“They gave him so much present.” Koichi smiles fondly. “I wonder if we still need to buy something for him.”

“We should, definitely should, when we can bring him out let’s have a little shopping for him, Okay?”

Koichi grins, “Okay, sure.” He cannot disagree. The older man already picture how their 'little shopping' probably ends up, and he does want to buy something for their son, cute clothes and some toys.

 

 

***

Keichi is crying when he awoke, but the cry almost instantly stops when Tsuyoshi hold him. “Keichi-kun likes to be hold by mom ne.” Koichi says to the now calm baby.

“Why am I the mother?” Tsuyoshi complains, complete with a pout.

“Because,” _Just because_ “you’re the beautiful one.” He says, kissing the corner of Tsuyoshi mouth.

Keichi makes a high-pitched voice at his parent; both of them look down at him just to find the little one is giggling happily at them. It is so cute that their heart flutters a bit. Keichi is holding and tugging at Koichi’s finger in his small hand through the gloves.

“Aaaaw he likes it when I kiss you.” Koichi concludes.

“Seems like he has your pervert side.”

“Keichiiii~” Koichi whines childishly at the baby. “Mommy is so mean, saying both of us pervert.”

Koichi laughs then points to his finger. “Looked he is tugging again, he definitely wants me to kiss you.” He says mischievously.

“What an excuse!” Tsuyoshi says, rolling his eyes.

Yes, it is already complete; Koichi is more than grateful for having them. They are all he needs and what left is to keep his family happy, always, and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> [This news](http://www.japantimes.co.jp/news/2017/04/06/national/social-issues/osaka-becomes-first-japanese-city-recognize-sex-couple-foster-parents/#.WOiMutR95kj//hh) is the reason I wrote the story.
> 
> Help me improving myself, any kind of comment is welcome .^ ^.


End file.
